FIG. 6 is a sectional front elevation showing a representative hot/cold water mixing faucet device 1 of the prior art. This faucet device 1 is arranged on a horizontal line with a temperature control knob 2, a temperature control unit 3, a hot/cold water mixing chamber 4, a flow control unit 5a and a flow control knob 5. Thus, the faucet device 1 is enabled to control the relative inflows of the hot water coming from a hot water supply passage 1b recessed in the inner circumference of a faucet body 1a and the cold water coming from a cold water supply passage 1c, by the sliding motions of a slide valve 8 which is actuated by a temperature sensitive expander 7, thereby to set the mixture to a predetermined temperature in the hot/cold water mixing chamber 4 so that it can supply the controlled water through the flow control unit 5a to a discharge conduit 6.
Incidentally, there is developed in recent years an automatic faucet device 10, as shown in FIG. 7. This faucet device 10 is enabled to spout hot water automatically merely by stretching the hands of a user toward a spout body 11, which is mounted over a lavatory sink 9, and to stop the spout automatically either after lapse of a predetermined time period or by drawing back the hands from the spout body 11. The automatic faucet device 10 is required to hold the temperature of the spout within a predetermined range at all times without being influenced by the change in the ambient temperature. In the prior art, therefore, the aforementioned hot/cold water mixing faucet device 1 may be used as the temperature control device, excepting the case in which a hot water supply or a water warmer is separately arranged. In this case, the hot/cold water mixing faucet device 1 itself is arranged below the lavatory sink 9. Moreover, the faucet device does not have the flow control unit 5a and the flow control knob 5 (as shown in FIG. 6), which are unnecessary for the function of the automatic faucet device 10, and the corresponding portions are plugged. At the same time, the flow passage from the hot/cold water mixing chamber 4 to the discharge conduit 6 is connected to a box 12 housing an electromagnetic or electric valve (although not shown). Incidentally, in the hot/cold water mixing faucet device 1 shown in FIG. 7, the temperature control knob 2 is positioned at the righthand end of the faucet body 1a (as is opposed to the arrangement shown in FIG. 6). Moreover, the electromagnetic or electric valve housed in the aforementioned box 12 is operated in response to a signal which is sent from a sensor 13 disposed at the leading end of the spout body 11.
The hot/cold water mixing faucet body 1 is arranged below the lavatory sink 9, as has been described hereinbefore. However, this shielded portion is usually dark so that the scale indicating the turning degree of the temperature control knob 2 is hard to read, thus making it difficult to confirm the control degree. In case, moreover, the set temperature is to be adjusted, the user has to stoop down to manipulate the temperature control knob 2. In addition, a fine control is almost impossible while measuring the temperature of the spout with the hands. From this background, it is earnestly desired to control the temperature of the spout in a position over the lavatory sink 9. In order to satisfy this desire, it is necessary to manufacture a special system, in which the temperature control knob 2 is made independent or in which the faucet body 1a of the hot/cold water mixing faucet device is not exemplified by the temperature control knob 2. This makes it impossible for the temperature control mechanism of the automatic faucet device 10 to make use of the ordinary faucet device 1 shown in FIG. 6. As a result, the temperature control mechanism has its production cost raised and its product control troublesome at the shops. Thus, it is the current practice that the desire cannot be easily satisfied.
Incidentally, the hot/cold water mixing faucet device of the prior art to be installed on the lavatory sink is exemplified at 51 in FIG. 8. This hot/cold water mixing faucet device 51 is given a water dispensing function and a thermostating function and is equipped with a temperature control knob 52, a flow control knob 53 and a spout body 54, all of which are mounted on the top surface of a lavatory sink 55. By controlling the flow control knob 53, the water supply can be automatically stopped after having been dispensed by an arbitrary flow, or a desired flow can be continuously spouted. By controlling the temperature control knob 52, moreover, the water to be spouted can be controlled to a desired temperature. In this case, the thermostat detects the temperature of the water to be spouted and controls the axial position of the control valve so as to correct the deviation, if any, from the set temperature so that the spout can be automatically controlled to the temperature.
Thus, in the hot/cold water mixing faucet device 51, the temperature control knob 52 and the flow control knob 53 are usually disposed in the back of the lavatory sink 55. As a result, the control operation has to be accomplished with the hands being stretched deep of the lavatory sink 55. Moreover, those knobs 52 and 53 are erected on the top surface of the sink 55. As a result, the knob controls have to be accomplished troublesomely with the arm being stretched and the wrist being bent to turn.